This invention relates in general to military simulators and, more particularly, to computer controlled artillery crew trainers which simulate gun recoil and counter-recoil effects.
Over the years many approaches have been tried in attempting to simulate the recoil and counter-recoil actions of field artillery pieces. One early approach was to employ chains or cables to slowly pull backward those parts of a gun which recoil and counter-recoil. In that approach, when the chains or cables are released, the gun tube moves forward simulating the counter-recoil action which is experienced after the gun is fired. Unfortunately, such an approach fails to effectively simulate the recoil portion of the gun firing sequence.
It is desirable that an artillery simulator mimic the actual routine of loading and firing the weapon as closely as possible. Dummy rounds can be used at relatively low cost to simulate the size, shape and weight of live rounds. Unfortunately, however, when such dummy rounds or rounds with reduced propellant charges are fired, the gun crew does not experience the same recoil and counter-recoil which they would experience when firing live rounds in combat.
Some artillery simulators have employed a complex hydraulic apparatus to simulate the recoil and counter-recoil action of artillery pieces without the need for firing live rounds. Such simulators have generally moved the gun barrel back and forth to correspond to recoil and counter-recoil effects. However, such a moving gun barrel represents a potentially dangerous situation when the simulator is used in relatively confined quarters.